


We've Got Tonight

by veemarie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo has a southern accent, Ben Solo is a NASCAR driver, Country Music, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fishing, Hunting, NASCAR, NASCAR nation, Old time southern music, Pickup trucks, Rey has a family, Rey is from North Carolina, Reylo - Freeform, Southern Comfort, beer and trucks, ben solo is a sexy race car driver, fun music, good ol' all american boy, rey is a mechanical engineer, shooting guns at beer bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/pseuds/veemarie
Summary: A Reylo fic with southern accents and NASCAR.





	1. Gimme Three Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all will give this story a chance. I got this idea in my head while watching Logan Lucky and it kept pounding into my head. Ben Solo will have Clyde Logan's accent and look but he is still Ben/Kylo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reylo modernAU fic with a NASCAR southern twang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful title pic was made by my lovely friend Bex!! Thank you girl!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431614@N03/41544255750/in/dateposted-public/)

Gimme Three Steps by Lynard Skynyrd

 

Well the crowd cleared away  
And I began to pray  
And the water fell on the floor  
And I'm telling you, son  
Well, it ain't no fun  
Staring straight down a forty-four  
Well, he turned and screamed at Linda Lou  
And that's the break I was looking for  
Well, you could hear me screaming a mile away  
I was headed out toward the door

* * *

 

“Omg… no no! Where is it? Where the hell is it? Come on! Ugh!” Rey yelled as she tore through her bedroom like a tornado. She couldn’t find her new flannel shirt. She had just bought it and it had been the perfect fit. Rey was not having a good day so far. She was not happy. She was already late to the garage and knew that her father would be calling her any moment to yell at her. “Fuck it!” she yelled and grabbed her worn out flannel. Changing into a pair of high-waisted shorts and a tank top, she threw her low top white converse on, threw on her favorite Braves baseball hat with a pair of aviators and zoomed out the door.

She rolled down the windows of her ford pickup and blared her music, driving down to her family’s garage at a breakneck speed, minding not to get pulled over. Her cell phone rang but she didn’t answer it, she knew it was her father. She pulled in and all but sprinted into the main garage only halting when she saw her older brother shaking his head with his eyes wide pointing the other way. It was too late though, he had already seen her. Rey threw on a bright smile and took off her sunglasses.

“Hi Daddy!” Rey said her southern accent prominent as she batted her eyelashes. Kes Dameron was a no nonsense kind of man who ran a smaller independent NASCAR team. Her older brother Poe was running his first Monster Energy qualifier, having just moved up from Xfinity Cup last season, and her father was nervous.

“Don’t hi daddy me little one. You’re an hour late. Your brother has practice about half an hour at the speedway. Let’s go!” Kes said as Rey’s shoulder’s slumped and she huffed off to her brother who was laughing.

“I tried to warn you. What the hell were you doing?” Poe asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Rey shrugged.

“I was lookin’ for my new flannel but damn it to hell I couldn’t find it.” Rey said as she started towards her father’s pickup. Poe just looked at her laughing and shaking his head whispering something that sounded like ‘not girlie my ass.’

“Let’s go!” Kes yelled and they hurried quickly.

Rey jumped in the back listening to her dad and brother talk over pit-crew strategy. She stared out the window watching the scenery roll past her on their way to Charlotte Motor Speedway. She’d been around racing her whole life, her father raced until a few years ago when her mother Shara Dameron got sick from cancer and passed away. Her brother took over the mantle now but it had been a long road for them to finally get a shot at the big show. In the 19 years of Rey’s life she only wanted to do one thing, work on cars. She had just graduated from Duke University with a BA in Mechanical Engineering (she had gone to school nonstop since graduating from high school thus fast tracking her graduation). She wasn’t sure about Graduate school as of yet. She had helped design her brother’s race car and she was proud of the way it ran.

“Right Rey?” Poe asked shaking Rey out of her thoughts.

“What?” Rey asked as she leaned forward. Her father let out a small laugh, no longer upset with his babygirl.

“I asked about going tight into turn 2. Maybe we should run lose?” Poe asked as Rey bit her lip thinking about the track and how the turns banked.

“When you’re out there just let me know how it feels. When you bring it in I’ll make the adjustments. We won’t know for sure until you get out there for at least 5 laps.” Rey said as she sat back. Kes looked in his rearview mirror and smiled at his daughter.

“That’s my girl.” Kes said as Rey just smiled brightly at him.

“Whatever school hasn’t taught me my daddy did.” Rey laughed as she hugged him from behind.

“What do you want?” Kes asked as Rey’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed.

“I already know what she wants. No Sunshine I don’t think so.” Poe said as they pulled up to the gate at the Speedway. Kes flashed his pass and they were let through.

“I didn’t even ask for nor do I want anythin Poe! So shut it!” Rey said hitting her brother upside his head.

“Hey!” Poe yelled leaning back to bat at his annoying little sister who was laughing loudly. They were 8 years apart but Poe’s immaturity level was about the age of 16.

“Alright you two knock it off.” Kes said as he parked next to the garage area.

Rey jumped out and went straight to the garage and began looking over the car. The guys in the pit-crew were setting up everything for the practice. They had a whole hour to themselves until the next practice session would start. Rey looked at the schedule and rolled her eyes. The Royal family of NASCAR nation was scheduled right after them.

The Solo family were legends, and once upon a time Han Solo and Kes Dameron had been teammates, but there had been a falling out between the two. The rivalry between the two was now handed down to their sons. To say that Ben Solo and Poe Dameron hated each other was an understatement. Rey had witnessed one too many fights between the two over the years. Ben Solo was the same age as her brother Poe, but Ben was tall and lanky with massive ears that were barely hidden by his hair. He hadn’t raced at all last season because of an injury he had sustained due to an accident out on the track. One thing about Ben Solo, he could race. Poe was great and he was gifted but Ben Solo drove like the car was an extension of him. The accident must’ve shaken him regardless of his talent. Rey had seen the wreck and saw Ben’s car flip and fly through the air. She wasn’t a fan of the skinny stringbean but seeing that happen to him was frightening. Her brother was boisterous, got along with everyone, and was handsome just like their father. Ben Solo had always been the weird guy who looked like he belonged behind a desk studying rather than out on the course but she still felt bad for him regardless. She knew what Poe would be like if he couldn’t be out on the track and the thought made her sober for a moment. Since the accident no one had heard of or seen Ben Solo, and that had been around this very time last year.   

Rey heaved a sigh as the pit-crew pushed the car to the track. Talli Lintra walked up behind Rey scaring her.

“You come to check out your man?” Rey asked Talli with a laugh as Talli wiggled her eyebrows.

“Hell yeah! Look at my man is his gear. All kinds of sexy.” Talli said as she slapped Rey’s butt and walked up to Poe who pulled her in close, kissing her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Rey smiled softly at her big brother and his girlfriend. Her stomach clenched for a moment and the thought of wanting that ran across her mind. She shook it off and walked over to pit row. If Poe could get anywhere between a 25 and 29 second lap time she knew they had a good chance at a good starting pole position.

Poe pulled out and Rey took her position next to her father in the nest. She put her headset on and heard her brother’s boisterous laugh.

“Let’s see what this baby can do Sunshine!” Poe whooped into her ear and Rey just smiled brightly.

“Poe, I want you to go low the first two laps then take her high ok?” Rey said as Poe did just that, telling her how it was feeling as he went up the high groove and then the low groove around the track. He pulled in and Rey rushed down to meet him.

“It’s runnin’ a little tight in the high.” Poe said and Rey nodded her head as she went to work detailing instructions to the pit-crew.

Rey took her hat off and wiped the sweat off her brow. She noticed that the crew from the other team was starting to make their way to their designated garage area and Rey was thirsty as hell. Her father and brother were in deep discussion with Talli, probably about one of the charities that their family was involved in. Rey walked over to her bag and grabbed her wallet and thought about the cold soda that she was about to drink. She walked into the clubhouse and turned the corner but she stopped in her tracks. Someone was standing in front of the soda machine looking over the selections. He had long dark hair that went just right up to his shoulders, his shoulders were broad and wide, the shirt he was wearing allowed her to see the definition of the muscles in his back, his arms were defined and she could see his veins bulging in his hands. He was wearing his crew suit half on with the sleeves tied around his waist. He was tall and something about just seeing the back of him made me breath hitch just a bit and the heat rise in her cheeks. She heard the soda drop in the tray and he leaned down to retrieve it. She fixed her tank top and stood a little straighter walking towards the vending machine. He turned around and she put a smile on her face but the face of the man made her smile falter. He had facial hair now and was no longer the “studious” looking kind of stringbean. No this was a man who had filled out in more ways than one and this man was looking at her with intense eyes. This man was Ben Solo.

He walked up to her and she just looked like a deer in headlights. He opened up his drink and took a sip.

“Machines all yours.” He said in his deep husky West Virginia accent as he walked past her not bothering to look back. Rey stood there for a moment before she let out a breathe; she hadn’t even realized that she had been holding her breath. She shook her head with a laugh and went to the machine to get her soda, not at all thinking about Ben Solo.    


	2. All Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I changed the rating and added tags... sorry?

I took her home to my place  
Watching every move on her face  
She said look, what's your game baby  
Are you tryin' to put me in shame  
I said slow don't go so fast  
Don't you think that love can last  
She said love, Lord above  
Now you're tryin' to trick me in love

All Right Now - Free

\--

The sun was higher in the sky as Rey walked back to the garage area with her soda in hand. Sweat was beading down her neck with the flannel on, so she pulled it off and tied it around her small waist. She could hear a commotion coming from inside where they pulling her brother’s car in. Poe was pointing to the track with an angry expression on his face as Talli was trying to calm him down. She walked passed them and up to her father who was watching the practice on one of the TVs that was in the garage. He had a tense look on his face but he was quiet. Rey looked up at the TV and saw that it was displaying Ben’s practice just as it had displayed Poe’s. She looked at Ben’s time and nearly dropped her drink; he was running at a consistent 27.82 second lap time. No wonder Poe was so upset; his time had been 29.27 seconds.

“Daddy…” Rey started as Kes let out a sigh.

“We better get. We got a lotta work to do before qualifying Thursday.” Kes said as he made his way to his pickup. Rey just stared at the TV for a few moments longer taking a long drink of her soda. Ben Solo sure could drive but she wasn’t thinking about him, she was thinking about Poe and the fact that he would be gunning for that top position. She turned on her heel and followed after her father as Poe and Tallie headed in the same direction.

“You ok?” Rey asked as she reached the passenger door holding onto the handle. Poe swiped a hand through his hair and Tallie stroked his arm.

“Yeah, me and Tallie are gonna get something to eat. I already told Daddy. I’ll see you at home later.” Poe said as he flicked Rey on the arm and she swatted at him. Tallie pulled Rey in for a quick hug and they walked to where Tallie had parked Poe’s truck.

“Hungry Sunshine?” Kes asked as he put his sunglasses on and fixed the rearview mirror. Rey fixed her hat and smiled brightly at her father. He was the only man who had never broken her heart. She was a true daddy’s girl. Her parents hadn’t spoiled Poe and her but they had provided them with a comfortable life, regardless Poe and Rey’s work ethics were instilled in them since an early age. Poe had to maintain good grades in order to race and Rey maintained them because she wanted to graduate early from high school and get her degree to help her father with his race cars as soon as she could. Sometimes she did use her daddy’s girl charms to get herself out of trouble but when her momma had died she took her job as the female of the family very serious. Rey knew sooner or later Poe and Tallie would marry and Tallie was working on her law degree so it just made sense for Rey to put Tallie as spearhead for one of the charities that Shara Dameron had put together.

“Yes, I’m hungrier than a hippo in a barrel of fish.” Rey said with the hopes of making her father laugh just a little and he did shaking his head.

“My silly little daughter.” He said as they pulled out of the park lot and headed back towards their town.

 --

Over the next few days Rey went over the design of Poe’s main car and also the aerodynamics of his backup car. She needed to figure out how to make her brother atleast 1.2 seconds faster. The idea hit her like lightening as she ran to her computer and pulled up her brother’s practice session. If her brother’s practice session was online then she knew she could pull up Ben Solo’s and that’s exactly what she did. For someone who hadn’t driven last season he sure had found his groove back right away. Ben Solo took those turns with a grace that she hadn’t seen anyone do. Ever. Ben Solo really did drive like his car was an extension of him. It was almost beautiful. Almost. She heard someone lean against her doorway and she knew who it was.

“I’m watchin’ Solo come in the turn high and leave it low. Maybe if you did somethin’ like that we could shave atleast a second off your lap time.” Rey said as she turned to Poe who was thinking. He pushed off her door and went to sit on her bed, noticing all her books and designs. He picked up the design of the car that he was going to be running for a pole position the next day and smiled at it.

“My little sister is talented that’s for sure. Where’d you get them brains of yours Sunshine?” Poe said as Rey threw a pen at him gently sticking her tongue out at him.

“I got it from Momma duh!” Rey said as she swung her chair around to face him and tucked her leg under her other leg.

“Last season was no fun without trying to get a chance to chase that sum a bitch. Seein’ him the other day brought back that crash. I have no idea how in the hell he got out of that with his life. Tell you one thing he looks a hellavuah lot more serious now. He don’ even really look like himself no more. Remember you used to call him a skinny stringbean? Tallie called him Ben Swollo.” Poe said as he and Rey laughed about that.

“He’s probably still an asshole though.” Rey said as she covered her mouth laughing.

“A fuckin’ asshole and still damn full of himself.” Poe agreed with a sour expression. “Glad he’s ok but I still can’t stand that fucker.”

Rey just nodded her head and chewed on her thumbnail thinking about how Ben had looked at her so intensely, while drinking a soda. Who does that? A self righteous, arrogant douchebag does that. Poe left her room and Rey went back to her research. She was determined to get that second shaved off her brother’s time.

\--

Rey had the garage at the track all to herself. She was in work mode and the crew had all been hungry. She was in her element and the radio started blasting one of her favorite songs. She had her crew suit half off with the sleeves tied around her waist and she had pulled her long hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing it in. She was using a wrench to tighten one of the brackets near the engine and moving her body to the music. Rey moved back and used the wrench as her microphone; she didn’t care, she knew that no one was around. She sang loudly and danced around. She did a quick spin and saw that someone was staring at her from the garage door and she screamed dropping the wrench.

Ben Solo was watching her with a strange expression on his face that Rey couldn’t quiet place. She turned bright red and cleared her throat bending down to pick up the wrench. When she looked back up all she saw was his broad back walking away from her. _'What a perv,'_ Rey thought as she threw her hair back up and went on to fix one of the side panels on the car.

\--

“Come on Poe.” Rey said under her breath as she watched her brother run his qualifier with baited breath. Poe was the second to last driver to run his qualifier; Ben Solo was the very last qualifier and Rey hoped that Ben wouldn’t beat her brother’s time. So far Poe was on his way to top pole position and Rey couldn’t be more excited. When Poe drove through the flag Rey closed her eyes the whole time not being able to look but she heard her father whoop next to her and looked up to see her brother’s time. 27.79 seconds! Poe had just gotten the number 1 starting pole position. She jumped up and down as her father pulled her into a tight hug.

“Ha! That’s how you do it right there!” Kes yelled excitedly as Rey looked over at the Solo’s. Han was discussing something with Ben who was listening intensely. _‘Why does he always look so damn intense? Don’ he ever smile or laugh?’_ Rey thought. She noticed Ben’s mother, Leia Organa-Solo, looking just as intensely as Han talked but with a softer look in her eyes when her eyes shifted to her son. Rey noticed Leia swipe a piece of Ben’s from his shoulder in the same way Rey’s mother Shara used to do to Poe when she would tell him to cut his hair.

Poe ran up behind Rey and swung her around.

“Put me down you crazy fool you’re makin’ me dizzy!” Rey laughed as Poe put her down and engulfed his baby sister in a bone breaking bear hug.

“I knew you could do it Sunshine!” Poe cheered as Tallie pulled him off his sister and threw herself in his arms. Rey watched them and for a second that feeling of loneliness washed over her. She was about to be 20 years old soon and she had never really been in love. She had boyfriends sure but they usually just wanted her because of who her father and brother were. No one ever just wanted Rey for Rey. Right away when they heard her last name was Dameron they would ask if she was related to Kes and Poe Dameron. The one guy she thought she loved and had even lost her virginity to him had ended up just using her to try to get a job with working for her father after he graduated from Duke. Rey had ended up breaking his nose after catching him cheating on her. You don’t mess with a girl from North Carolina, especially not the daughter of Kes Dameron.

“Your boy ran a good time Kes. Not as good as my boys bout to run but pretty damn good.” Han said with his signature smirk on his face.

“Your boy sure recovered real quick, looks a lot bigger too. You sure you didn’t inject him with those there steroids them baseball and football players use?” Kes retorted as Han’s smirk fell from his face and he got closer to Rey’s father.

“My boy nearly died, not something to joke about Kes. You know why.” Han said low as he walked away towards where Ben was getting into his car. Leia’s gaze followed her husband but she turned and smiled at Kes.

“Kes Dameron. The two of you still goin on like a bunch a children. No wonder our boys can’t stand on another. Shara was my best friend and we never let the stupid rivalry between you and Han get in the way of that but Kes I will not have you talkin like that about my boy.” Leia said with a fierce look and then she looked towards Rey and her face softened. Rey remembered how Leia who had always been like a second mother to her had tried to comfort her when her mother had passed but Rey had pulled in on herself and had closed everyone off. Leia and Shara had always let the rivalry between the boys be between just the boys. It got harder once Ben and Poe started to go head to head. To this day Rey had no idea what happened that made Han Solo and Kes Dameron turn from once inseparable best friends to bitter rivals. Rey remembered a time so long ago being out on a boat, the two families laughing and having a good time. Rey couldn’t have been older than 2 or 3 and she also remembered a big giant of a man but she couldn’t remember his name or even who he was exactly.

“Hi Mrs. Solo.” Rey said with a small wave and bright smile. Leia touched Rey’s cheek lovingly and beamed a smile at her.

“Sugar you look just like your momma. You sure have grown into such a beautiful young woman. We’ll have lunch sometime and go shopping for the season opener gala fundraiser that The Skywalker-Solo Foundation is holding. This is the first year we’ll be working with the Shara Dameron Cancer Foundation and the first year you’re old enough to go. Tallie set it all up. I’ll call you sometime next week and we’ll go. You’re momma was lookin forward to this for you since you were born and since I don’t have a daughter of my very own, I would be honored if you let me do for you what Shara would’ve.” Leia smiled as Rey’s eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

“I’d love that.” Rey said and Leia pulled her into a quick hug then said her farewells.

Kes, Rey, and Poe watched Ben Solo get the top position of the pole. He ran a 27.78 second lap. Poe groaned and walked away muttering how Ben Solo came back with a vengeance. Rey could only think about how they shaved that nanosecond off.

Ben Solo was out to reclaim what he couldn’t last year and it seemed to Rey that has would accomplish that and then some. This season was going to be exciting; Rey could feel it in the air like an electric charge. Rey looked over at Ben who was walking back towards his garage area. She was still a bit embarrassed about him catching her dancing around the garage but he hadn’t said anything to her at all.

“Good luck Sunday.” Rey said on a whim as he walked past her. Ben’s eyebrows knitted together in a confused sort of way for a second but he evened out his face and nodded once walking past her barely acknowledging what she said. Rey scoffed and turned to head in the opposite direction. He was obviously no southern gentleman and obviously lacked manners.

“You might wanna lower your music when you’re alone in the garage area. Ain’t safe to have it loud like that and be alone, might attract the wrong type of folk. Don want noone gettin’ handsy with you.” Ben had stopped walking and had turned back to tell her this. Rey looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

“Thanks for the advice but I already have a daddy. Again, good luck Sunday. You’re gonna need it.” Rey said as she turned on her heel with her head held high and walked away from him. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and he was already walking away and she noticed his hands clenching and unclenching as though he were angered by her words. ‘ _Good’_ Rey thought as she walked into their team’s garage area at CMS.

“Dinner! I’m starvin’ Daddy!” Poe yelled as he walked out of the bathroom in his jeans and tshirt pulling on his Braves hat. Rey yawned as Poe chucked her under the chin.

“Daddy your children are starvin’!” Rey yelled as Kes came out of his office shaking his head at the two of them.

“Well let’s go. Ain’t got all day.” Kes said as they all piled into the pickup. Tallie jumped in the backsteat behind Poe and leaned forward whispering things in his ear making him laugh and smile. Rey sat back and looked at her phone. She opened up her news app and the headline read ‘ ** _Ben Solo back with record breaking lap at Charlotte Motor Speedway._** ’ Rey read the story but it was the picture that caught her attention. He was leaning against the fence by pit row, his arms crossed over his chest, his face looked relax, his hair looked a bit windswept, and he looked like a total asshole. She rolled her eyes and closed the app.

“What are we getting to eat?” Rey asked.


	3. Welcome to the Jungle/Kerosene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's race time ya'll and just a little snip of the Gala!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of a filler chapter, just a little bit.

Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games

We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey we got your disease

Welcome to the Jungle - Guns and Roses

 

Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn, ha!  
Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love 'cause love's given up on me

Kerosene - Miranda Lambert

 

* * *

“She’s runnin’ a bit loose in the turn. I see a pocket.” Poe’s voice says into her headphone. Rey grabs the binoculars and follows the path her brother is setting on the track.

“Poe, if she’s runnin’ loose pull in on the next pit, you’re runnin’ top 15 right now. I saw 84 wobble.” Rey said as she noticed one of the cars in the back of the pack get caught up and get clipped causing the car to spin out and get hit. Not a big accident but big enough to pull out a red flag.

“Sunshine you got a sixth sense or somethin’ ‘cause you called it. I’m comin’ in.” Poe said as the cars start pulling into pit row. He pulls up and the pit crew jumps over the wall. They refuel, change tires, peel off a layer of film from the windshield, give Poe water, and make the adjustments to tighten the car a bit. Kes and Rey give the thumbs up and Poe pulls out nearly swiping Ben Solo who was pulling out of his pit spot at the same time. Poe and Ben both throw their hands up at the same time but Ben pulls out in front of Poe.

“Poe. Don’ you dare get penalized for gesturin’ to that boy.” Kes said over the radio as Rey hears Poe grunt in dissatisfaction. NASCAR has rules and regulations to follow and if anyone was a stickler for the rules it was Kes Dameron. Poe is now positioned behind Ben Solo on the track both working their way back up towards the front. Rey looked through her binoculars and followed Ben’s car, he was running through the pockets smoothly with her brother right behind him. She knew Ben was about to pull a draft move as soon as she saw him pull behind the car in front of him, he was going to use her brother.

“Poe, get up right behind Solo, he’s gonna draft and when he does slingshot it.” Rey said as Kes looked over at her with his eyes wide.

“Why are you telling him that?!” Kes demanded as Rey just smirked. Poe did just that and followed Ben into the draft but at the last second pulled to his right and used the air between the other two cars to slingshot himself ahead of them.

“Woooo! Little sister I love you!” Poe yelled into her ear and she winced. The excitement didn’t last long as Ben Solo pulled a similar maneuver back but worked his way up to top 5 and somehow Poe was pushed back to top 15.

“Ease her into that groove son.” Kes said as Rey just watched her brother with the binoculars. The move had worked but it just didn’t have the desired outcome that she thought it would get. She knew she still had a lot to learn. “Don’t worry baby girl that move worked, but it should’ve waited for when he was up front more. He’s not runnin’ in the clean air right now.”

Rey just nodded her head and continued to watch Poe. She chanced a look over at Ben’s crew and noticed that Han was getting heated about something and it looked like he was yelling over the headset. Rey focused her vision on Ben Solo and noticed that his car was smoking and he was pulling into pit row. He got out of his car, pulled off his helmet with more force than necessary, flung his helmet against his car so hard that he seemed to dent the side of it, and he stalked off towards his garage area with a murderous expression on his face. Just seeing that made Rey recoil a bit, she knew he had a bad temper according to her brother and father but she had never really experienced it firsthand. When she was growing up they didn’t really allow her in the pit area, she was pretty much confined to the trailer or the garage area. She heard a crash and looked behind her to where Ben Solo had kicked a trash can.

“What in the world?” Rey asked softly turning back to her father with a questioning look.

“You just experienced a Ben Solo temper tantrum.” Kes said as Poe laughed into the headset. Rey just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Poe how’s she runnin’?” Rey asked turning back to the race no longer concerned with Ben Solo and his little boy antics.

* * *

 

“Top 15! That’s not bad son especially for your MES debut.” Kes said as he clapped Poe on the back. Tallie was walking hand in hand with Poe her blonde hair curled down her back, sunglasses on, and dressed in her girlie way. Rey looked so plain next to her but she didn’t care. Despite what Tallie looked like she was the sweetest person in the world unless Poe made her angry. Rey loved Tallie like a sister and Tallie always made time for Rey who she considered like a little sister. Whenever Rey had boy problems she always went to Tallie. Rey tightened her pony tail and tightened her crew suit around her waist.

“That’s a cute look on you Sunshine. Why don’t we go shoppin’ this week for a dress for the gala?” Tallie asked as Rey laughed.

“Leia offered to take me shoppin’ and to lunch.” Rey said as Kes stopped and put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder to stop her from walking back to the garage area.

“You didn’t tell me any of this babygirl.” Kes said softly with a serious look in his face.

“Daddy she was momma’s best friend.” Rey said looking into her father’s eyes.

“Your momma was stubborn baby but I won’t have you associatin’ with them Solo’s. Do you understand? If she calls you thank her kindly but let her know that Tallie is takin’ you. Ok? I’m serious Reyna.” Kes said as he stepped away from Rey and continued his walk back to their garage area. Rey knew her father was serious if he used her entire name. No one ever called her Reyna, it was either Rey or Sunshine or her father called her babygirl. She sighed and followed her family. She looked down the row of garages and noticed the garage door to the Solo’s space was closed. She felt a pang of sympathy for a moment.

* * *

 

“Tallie! This is practically see-through!” Rey screeched as she opened the curtain of the dressing room. Tallie’s eyes brightened and a big smile graced her lips and she clapped.

“Are you serious?! Sunshine you look sexy in that! I mean there will be plenty of the single drivers there and some of them are themselves very sexy. Don’t tell Poe I said that.” Tallie said with a laugh as she went to help Rey adjust the dress. It was a black dress that clung way too much to her body and also was mesh and thin pieces of fabric in certain places. When Tallie stepped back to look at Rey she made a face. “No.” Tallie said and closed the curtain behind her. “Try on the taupe one!”

Rey rolled her eyes and put the dress on. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. Opening the curtain Tallie helped zip up the back and stood back, her eyes lighting up.

“That’s the one.” Tallie smiled brightly hugging Rey from behind.

“Yeah, it is.” Rey said softly.

As they made their way out of the boutique they saw Leia Organa-Solo walking with some of the wives of the other crew chiefs. Leia caught sight and smiled softly at Rey and Tallie.

“Good afternoon girls. I see you’re both gettin’ some shoppin’ in. I was sorry that you couldn’t join me Rey. It would’ve been an absolute pleasure to have both of you along with us here ladies, but to be quite honest we probably wouldn’t have been able to keep up with you two.” Leia said with a laugh and the other ladies excused themselves to go into the shop.

“Thank you so much for the invitation though again Mrs. Solo. I appreciate it ever so much.” Rey said with a bright smile on her face.

“Well I will let you two beauties get. I have to find something for myself for Thursday night. I will see you both at the gala. I’m sure you both will look absolutely exquisite. Bye girls.” Leia said with kisses on both their cheeks. As fast as she popped up, she popped away.

“Now we have to find the perfect shoes for your dress.” Tallie said and led Rey to a few other boutiques.

* * *

 

Rey was exhausted as she threw herself on her bed. How could a day of shopping make someone so tired but then she remembered that she had been with Tallie. She took out her sketchbook and started on a design for Poe’s short track car. Martinsville was coming up and that was one of the shortest tracks in the circuit; one that she was not looking forward to. _Was it really only Wednesday?_  Rey thought as she continued her sketch.

She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep until her phone went off causing her to shoot up in a panic. Her hair was stuck to the side of her face and she had drooled on her sketch pad. She reached for her phone and it was a text from her college roommate and dearest friend Rose Tico. Rose was teaching English for a year in Spain with her boyfriend Finn Storm. Rey was so excited for them when they told her that they had gotten placed in the same school. She opened the text and it was a picture of Rose and Finn in front of the Alhambra in Granada, Spain. Rey sent back a quick text of how great they looked. It seemed like everywhere she looked people were in relationships and it bothered Rey just a little more than she thought.

_We miss you! -Rose_

_**Miss you both too!!! -Rey** _

She knew it was expensive to text internationally, so she wasn’t offended when she didn’t hear back from Rose.

* * *

 

They preyed upon Rey like they were they were a hungry pack of wolves and she was the little lamb. Her face was prepped, primed, and spackeled. Her hair was washed, dried, combed, curled, teased, styled, and sprayed. She coughed and the hairstylist smirked and shook her head.

“You’re lookin’ so beautiful Rey! Wait until you see! You’ll be turnin’ heads tonight.” Tallie gushed as Rey just rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. Tallie helped her into her dress and helped her strap her shoes around her ankle. Rey wasn’t really used to heels but she put her best foot forward and walked as best she could down the stairs where her brother and father were waiting for Tallie and her.

Poe’s eyes almost popped out of his head and smiled so brightly at Tallie that he looked like her would explode.

“You look beautiful baby.” Poe said as he pulled Tallie into a deep kiss. Rey stood there with a stunned expression before clearing her throat.

“You’re standin’ in my way. I’m trying to reach my date ya’ll!” Rey said with an exasperated huff. Poe pulled back and laughed.

“Look at my grease monkey little sister. You’re lookin’ like a proper lady tonight Sunshine.” Poe said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rey double tapped his cheek softly and smiled.

“Why thank ya kindly sir.” Rey said as she walked over to her father who was looking at her with a soft expression. Rey looked at him worriedly and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok daddy?” Rey asked and Kes just smiled down at her and pulled her into a light hug.

“I’m fine babygirl, you just look so much like your momma right now. Alright, stop makin’ googoo eyes at each other you two and les’ go. The limo is out front and it’s been waitin’ on us for lord knows how long. Poe I expect you to behave yourself tonight and you know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” Kes said as Poe scoffed at his father and Tallie fixed Poe’s tie. They all exited the house and adjusted themselves in the limo.

“Rey remember let the men get out first. Slide both legs out and wait for your daddy to take your hand to help you up and out.” Tallie said as she adjusted her dress. Tallie’s dress was black with a low v-cut in front and her hair was slicked back in a classic ponytail. It was understated yet elegant. Rey’s father and brother were bother wearing simple tuxes.

“I know Tallie for the 800th time.” Rey looked out and noticed that they were coming up to the Harvey B. Gnatt Center. There were bright lights and so many people with cameras. She noticed that there were a lot of people and not just the racers, no there were owners and people of high society there as well. Rey started to sweat but she was wearing good deodorant according to Tallie. _‘Please don’t let me fall.’_ Rey thought as the car stopped in front to the Gnatt Center. This was it, this was the gala that her mother should’ve been here for. Poe got out of the car first and helped Tallie out, who exited so gracefully that Rey just stayed dumbstruck and began to panic a bit. Her father got out next and Rey could hear the shutter of the cameras going on. Her heart beat just a little faster, but she took a deep breath and did just what Tallie told her to do, to the best of her abilities. Her father smiled down at her as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and he led the way. She hoped that she could make it up all those steps without falling.

It was no easy feat but she did it as best as she could and even got as thumbs up from Tallie. They found their table and Rey sat down with a heavy breath. She hoped that they could through this evening unscathed.

“Well it looks like we’ll be sittin’ with ya’ll this year.” the voice was behind her and she looked up at the smirking grin of Han Solo and the soft tender eyes of Leia Organa-Solo.

“Miss Tallie Lintra! Oh my my you look gorgeous! Doesn’t she look gorgeous Benny?” that voice was like nails on a chalk board and it could only belong to one person, Jr. Miss North Carolina herself, Kaydel Ko Connix. The step-daughter of the owner of First Order Racing, Mr. Ubel Snoke, he hardly showed himself in public anymore. “My my little Rey Dameron, god bless your sweet little heart sugar, you could actually pass for a lady tonight. Doesn’t she look just like a proper little lady tonight Benny?” Kaydel said in a voice as sweet as sugar but with an underlining of poison. Kaydel clung to Ben Solo like her life depended on it. Rey didn’t even know the two of them were dating. Rey smiled brightly.

“Thank your for the compliment Kaydel. You’re lookin’ like a pretty piece of cotton candy tonight.” Rey said as she took a sip of her water. Kaydel’s smile never left her but her eye twitched a bit.

“Well let’s all sit. There’s no use in just standin’ here. Kid, sit next to Rey and Kaydel can sit next to you.” Han instructed as they all took their seats. Kid as it turned out was Ben Solo, who sat directly to the right of her.

_'Well this should be a fun night.’_ Rey thought to herself as she took another sip of her water wishing she had her hands on something stronger. Kes and Poe both looked varying shades of annoyed but Leia and Tallie keep soft smiles on their faces. _‘This is gonna be a long night.’_ Rey thought letting out a huff of air, not noticing that Ben Solo was also letting out a huff of air as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dameron Home:  
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/244-Indian-Trl-Mooresville-NC-28117/70919947_zpid/?fullpage=true
> 
> Gala Location:  
> http://www.ganttcenter.org/visit-the-gantt/space-rentals/weddings-at-the-gantt/
> 
> Rey's Dress (Look 20):  
> https://georgeshobeika.com/collection/ready-to-wear-resort-2019/
> 
> Rey's Hair:  
> http://emmalovesweddings.com/10-latest-wedding-hairstyles-medium-length-hair/medium-length-bridal-hairstyles-half-up-half-down/
> 
> Rey's Shoes:  
> http://blog.myglassslipper.com/get-the-look-bellas-breaking-dawn-bridal-shoes/
> 
> Tallie:  
> http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Hermione+Corfield/xXx+Return+Xander+Cage+European+Premiere+Red/e2m2lN-jhib


	4. Fake IDs and Sweet Home Alabamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the Gala won't stay at the Gala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read, commented, and kudosed (lol) this fic!! It is appreciated so much!!

Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the south-land  
I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again and I think it's a sin  
Well I heard Mister Young sing about her  
Well I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A southern man don't need him around anyhow  
Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet Home Alabama - Lynard Skynard

 

Hey, I've been driving all over the town  
On my cellphone wearin' it out  
And I finally tracked you down

Hey, everybody says you're the man  
The final piece to my master plan  
You got my world in the palm of your hand

Well I know that you got it  
Come on and just sell it  
Got the cash up in my pocket  
You know I gotta get it

Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID

 

Fake ID - Big & Rich

 

* * *

 

To say that you could cut the tension with a knife… is an understatement; at this point it was more like a chainsaw. Everyone was tense and quiet even Leia who was always one for words; all except Kaydel who kept up her incessant chatter. There was clearings of throats and when the dinner came Kaydel stopped talking long enough to actually take bites. Rey looked around the table and caught Tallie’s eyes who just rolled her eyes about Kaydel. Leia and Han were in a deep discussion about something that had them whispering with their heads together. Ben’s elbow gently hit Rey’s arm as he went to grab his drink; he didn’t notice but Rey did and she scooted over a little bit after all he was a pretty big guy. Kaydel cleared her throat after taking a small sip of water and looked over at Poe.

“So Poe Dameron, how do you think you’ll place this upcoming qualifier? You placed behind my Benny last week in the pole position.” Kaydel said with a sweet poisonous smile. Poe just smiled at Kaydel and cocked his head to the side.

“I mighta gotten placed behind him in the qualifier, but I placed in front of him in the race… well actually I finished the race.” Poe said with a smirk and took a sip of his drink. Rey could see the Ben’s fist ball up and he gave her brother a murderous look.

“It was that damn engine, I told the kid not to gun it like that unless he had clean air. Never listens.” Han said as Kes scoffed and Han threw him a reproachful look. Ben’s eyes snapped to his father’s and Rey could see Ben’s jaw twitch. She was extremely uncomfortable and had no idea who thought that these two families sitting together was a good idea. She should find that person and punch them in the fucking face.

“Maybe it wasn’t the engine, maybe it was just that he couldn’t get a handle of his car.” Poe’s snide remark caused Ben to push back his chair with force, knocking it behind him. The drinks on the table spilled on the table and Kaydel, who jumped up quickly to avoid spilling on her dress, chided Ben. Poe stood up and faced Ben who stalked over to Poe towering over him.

“You think I don’t know how to handle my car?” Ben spat as his hands curled into fists at his side. Poe didn’t back down lifting his chin high with a defiant look on his face.

“That’s what I said ain’t it?” Poe squared himself as Kes and Han went to pull their sons away from each other. Han whispered something in Ben’s ear and Ben just swallowed and nodded his head walking away from the situation as Kaydel followed behind him. Rey’s eyes followed Ben and noticed him pulling off his tie and handing it to Kaydel who was holding his hand. __‘_ He shouldn’t have got in Poe’s face like that but my brother shouldn’t have goaded him either.’ _Rey thought as she sighed.

“Poe what the hell boy. I told you…” Kes was saying as Poe pulled away from his father.

“Daddy, don’t. Come on baby let’s go over to Niv’s table. Less crowded.” Poe grabbed Tallie’s hand as she looked at Leia and shrugged apologetically.

Rey sat there shell-shocked. _‘What the actual fuck?’_ she thought as she looked over at her father who was scowling at Han. Han on the other hand looked calm, cool, and collected just raising his drink in salute to Kes.

“Kids.” Han said with a smirk. Leia shook her head and sent an apologetic smile to Rey.

Rey excused herself to go to the ladies’ room and to get away from all of whatever the fuck that was. It had been both embarrassing and frightening for her; she had never seen a explosion of anger like that up close. Ben Solo was not to be trifled with whatsoever and she would avoid crossing his path at all costs. _‘I need a drink.’_ she thought as she looked around making sure no one in her family noticed and made a beeline for the bar. It was an open bar and she didn’t recognize anyone she knew. With a smile on her face she walked up to the bartender.

“Can I get a jack and coke please?” Rey said simply with a sigh as the bartender made it for her and passed it along. She pulled out 3 dollars from her clutch and left the tip. Turning around she knocked into someone almost spilling her drink. “Sorry about that.” she said as she looked up and up and up into the intense gaze of Ben Solo, whose tie was now back in it’s place and looking less disheveled.

“From what I can recall you’re not old enough to drink yet. Thanks.” Ben said with a smirk taking the drink from her hand. Rey was about to protest but a ball of pink dress and blonde hair put herself between Ben and Rey.

“Aww, baby thank you for gettin’ me a drink.” Kaydel said as she pulled Ben down into a passionate kiss causing Rey to take a step back with an embarrassed look on her face. This girl had no dignity apparently. Kaydel pulled back and wiped her lipstick off of Ben’s lips and turned towards Rey. “Bless my heart sugar I didn’t see you there. What are you doing over here with the grown folk sugar? You should really be gettin’ back to your daddy.” Kaydel smirked. Rey’s expression changed to one of annoyance.

“Well bless your heart sugar I sure will. Enjoy _my_ drink!” Rey said over her shoulder as she made her way back to the now empty table.

Poe and Tallie were sitting with one of the veteran drivers, Niv Lek and his crew. Rey plopped herself down in her seat looking around tapping her foot to the music. The DJ had begun to play after Poe and Ben’s outbursts. There were couples out on the dance floor and a lot of the younger drivers and their dates as well. Rey’s eyes locked on Kaydel and Ben dancing, he was holding Kaydel against him and Kaydel was looking up at him. Ben looked like he was a bit uncomfortable, but that could also be because Kaydel was holding onto him like he was going to fly away.

The song changed to something quick, an old favorite that got the older people on the dance floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder and rolled her eyes, hoping that it wasn’t someone she had no interest in. A rejection was on the tip of her tongue when she turned to face the person who tapped her on her shoulder. Rey was met with the soft smile of her father who had his hand out to her. Rey smiled brightly and took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

“I know how much momma loved this song daddy.” Rey said as Kes lightly held his daughter and started to two-step around the dance floor with her, spinning her around and making her laugh and giggle.

“You’re a natural baby girl, just like your momma.” Kes said pulling his daughter in from a spin.

She was spun again but with the shoes she was wearing she lost her footing just a bit and would’ve fallen but she was caught by two strong arms. Rey looked up and Ben Solo was looking at her with a look that she couldn’t quite place. His eyes were a dark brown, his jaw line defined, his slopped nose that was a bit big but it fit him so well, and his ears that were big but… Rey blinked and the look that was on his face was replaced by his normal stoic look. He helped her stand straight and the next thing she knew she was being ripped out of his gentle grip. Rey saw Poe with a sneer on his face and Ben had a wild look in his eyes like he wanted to tear Poe’s throat out.

Before anything could happen the song changed and Tallie pulled Rey away as Kes pulled Poe away.

“Poe stop already.” Kes reprimanded Poe who took a breath and stalked back towards the table he was at. People were talking and pointing and Rey felt even more embarrassed. She had heard the stories of the blow outs between Poe and Ben but now seeing it Rey thought it was so childish; Ben had done nothing but catch her when she tripped over her own feet. Ben had done something nice and Poe had overreacted.

Kaydel pulled Ben to the other side of the dance floor where he pulled his hand out of her grip and went to the bar.

“Come on forget about them! Take off those shoes and get in this line!” Tallie giggled as she hopped around to the song. Rey took off her shoes and got in the line to do the dance moves to the song. Rey felt immediately at ease as she stepped, slid, spun, bounced, and clapped to the song. When the song ended she and Tallie were out of breath and laughing. Rey put her shoes back on and was fanning herself.

“I’m gonna step outside for some air for a minute.” Rey said.

“Ok, I’m gonna go find Poe and your Daddy. Kes said something about leaving soon. I’ll come and getcha when we’re fittin’ to leave.” Tallie said with a smile and walked away to go find Poe.

Rey walked slowly to the back of the reception hall that led to a garden in the back where there was a small grove of trees and a bench by a small pond. She looked around and noticed that no one was outside so she slipped her shoes back off and walked through the cool grass. She sat down on the bench with a soft sigh and looked up at the moon. It wasn’t full yet but it was shinning so brightly in the sky. The sound of crickets could be heard and the wind blew just a little making a bit of her hair ruffle. She closed her eyes and wiggled her toes in the grass.

“You’re gonna get bit by mosquitoes.” a voice to her right said low and softly causing Rey to jerk her head towards the sound. Ben was leaning against a tree with arms folded across his chest. Rey lifted an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Why is it that everytime you say something to me it sounds like some kinda command?” Rey asked incredulously, “Like you’re tryin’ to sound like my daddy. I already told you I have a daddy and a brother who both tell me what to do.” Rey shifted on the bench to look at him. Ben’s brows scrunched together and his nose flared for a second but he corrected himself and ran a hand through his hair and turned to walk away from her. He stopped mid-step and turned back towards her.

“If that’s what you think I was doin’ I apologize fer that. No man should never tell a woman what ta do.” Ben stood there for a moment and gave her a soft look. Rey was a little taken aback by what he had said but she raised her chin and arched her eyebrow.

“That’s right and thanks for apologizin’. You better go off and find Kaydel before she sends out a search party on ya.” Rey said with a smirk. His shoulders seemed to fall a bit and he gave a curt nod and walked back into the building. Rey felt a mosquito on her arm and smacked at it, Ben Solo had been right.

“Sunshine! Daddy says we’re leavin’!” Poe yelled from the open door.

“Comin’!” Rey yelled back and bent down to put her shoes back on. How anyone could wear heels all night was beyond her knowledge.

She walked towards where her father was waiting for them and she looked towards the dance floor where the DJ was playing a slow song. Rey saw Ben and Kaydel dancing, he was holding her closely, Kaydel’s head leaning on his chest. Rey remembered the strong arms of Ben holding onto her when she had tripped. Rey hadn’t realized that she had stopped walking until Ben’s eyes met with hers as he pulled Kaydel a little closer to him. Rey swallowed and looked away continuing her walk to her family. Tallie gave her a questioning look but Rey just smiled.

“Let’s get out of here before Poe really does go to blows with Ben Solo for no other reason than breathin’.” Tallie said with a scoff.

“Baby I said I was sorry.” Poe said softly with a pout. Tallie rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go.” Kes said simply as they walked out of the gala. Rey chanced a quick look back over her shoulder but Ben and Kaydel were looking at one another and Kaydel was running her hand through his hair. Rey turned and continued to follow her family with a questioning look on her face.

 

* * *

 

Why? Why was she thinking about Ben ‘arrogant, thinks he can tell people what to do’ Solo? Rey laid in her bed staring up at her ceiling, the thoughts of last night kept playing over and over in her mind. She had hardly ever even spoken to Ben Solo in her life let alone even think about him. Yet, here she was two weeks after there first vague interaction THINKING about him! Who does that? Rey should be thinking about qualifying next week for Martinsville and the race. She grabbed her phone and looked through her Instagram seeing pictures that Tallie had posted last night and that other driver’s wives or girlfriends had posted. She stopped on one that one of the First Order drivers,  Dopheld Mitaka’s girlfriend Jessika Pava had posted of Ben and Kaydel. Ben as always had a stoic look on his face but Rey studied his face for a moment noticing what she had last night but now a bit more detail. He wasn’t classically handsome like her brother, Ben Solo was something else. His dark eyes and hair, his jaw line, his nose, the mole just to the right of his nose, his full red lips… he was beautiful. Rey’s eyes practically bulged out of her head as she closed the app and ran her hand through her hair.

“I need to get the fuck out of here.” Rey whispered as she ran around her room looking for clothes. She threw on a sports bra, a white tank top, light washed jean shorts, ankle socks, and red vans. She threw her hair into a ponytail and put on her Braves hat. She grabbed her favorite pair of aviators and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get to the garage. Kes was out there tinkering with something, Rey didn’t pay attention. She grabbed the tackle box and a fishing rod putting it in the back of an old 1986 F150 that they used when they went fishing.

“You goin’ to the spot?” Kes asked not looking up from what he was doing.

“Yeah daddy. I’ll be home later.” Rey said running up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Weather man said it was fittin’ to rain today but look not a damn cloud in the sky. Have fun babygirl!” Kes said as Rey jumped into the truck waving bye to him.

Tearing down the back roads Rey drove with the windows down and the music blaring. She had been driving for atleast 45 minutes when she heard a loud pop and the truck started to pull to the right. She knew that her tire was flat and she pulled off to the side of the road. She looked around to grab her purse but she realized that in her haste to get away she didn’t have it which meant that she… also… didn’t… have… her… cell phone. Rey put her head on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated groan.

“Fuckin’ stupid idiot mother fucker god dammit!!” Rey yelled. She opened the truck door and slammed it a little too hard in her frustration. The right rear tire was flat and there was NO spare. Not only did she not have her cell phone but there was no spare tire and she was in the middle of no where! She let out a frustrated yell again. “Could this day get any worse?!” Rey yelled out into open space.

Rey kicked the flat tire and went back to sit in the cab to figure out what she was going to do. It would take her about 2 to 3 hours to walk to town and she never really looked around to see if people lived out here in the backwoods. The spot was a family secret since before she was born, a place where Poe and then Rey learned to swim and fish. They hardly went there anymore since her momma died but Rey liked to go out there once in a while to clear her head. It always worked and she always returned home calmer. She heard someone driving up behind her and stop. Rey was cautious even out here where life was simple, so she opened the glove compartment to make sure the small handgun was in there just in case and it was so she closed it.

“Seems you blew a tire out ma’am I got a spare in the back.. of… my...” a voice said as it stopped at the driver side window. Rey closed her eyes and exhaled knowing exactly who’s voice that belonged to... Ben ‘the universe must really hate me’ Solo.

“Solo.” Rey said curtly looking into his caught off guard expression.

“Dameron.” Ben said just as curtly schooling his face into his usual serious expression.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance to Fake ID that Rey and Tallie do at the Gala
> 
> < a href=”https://youtu.be/EcuPdQlsbDY < /a >


	5. Sweet Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben change a tire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took me FOREVER to post but I had my tonsils out almost 3 weeks ago yesterday and then a week and a half ago one of the wounds opened up and I had to go to the Emergency Room and they had to perform another surgery to repair the tear. Awful experience but also I just didn't feel good, therefore didn't even want to get out of bed. I am finally at about 90% health wise! So I am excited to be back! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thank you to my girls in my gc's who inspire me and help me bounce ideas. Ily guys!!

You talk about things that nobody cares  
You're wearing out things that nobody wears  
You're calling my name but I gotta make clear  
I can't say baby where I'll be in a year

 

Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith

* * *

 

Rey finally looked at him with her eyebrow cocked and her expression annoyed. Ben stepped back a bit clearing his throat.

“I could patch ‘er up for you instead if ya want.” Ben said as he rubbed the back of his neck and cocked his head to the side. Rey took him in for a moment, he was so tall and imposing that you couldn’t help but study him for a moment. He was wearing a black Braves ball cap, an Aerosmith t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of Adidas. Made him look… younger and softer somehow. Rey snapped out of it with a huff.

“Why is it that wherever I seem to be you’re suddenly there? Are you stalkin’ me Solo?” Rey asked as she pushed open the truck door and stepped out. He seemed taken aback by that.

“Why is it that every time I talk to you, you seem to somehow verbally attack me? Why don’ ya pull a gun on me next time?” Ben retorted with an annoyed voice. It was Rey’s turn to be taken aback.

“You damn well started it! I wished you good luck that one time and you weren’t even gentlemen enough to say thanks. Not very southernly of you.” Rey said pointing her finger at him. Ben’s fists clenched and his jaw twitched.

“I apologize fer that.” Ben said softly looking at Rey intensely but took a shuddering breath and his face smoothed out once again.

“Yeah, well whatever. So you said somethin’ about a patch?” Rey asked walking over to the where the flat tire was. She looked at Ben’s truck, a black 2017 4-door Ford F-150, it fit him well. Ben walked to the back of his truck, opening his tailgate and began looking around for whatever it is that he needed. Rey looked for the kit to take the tire off but noticed that the bed of her truck was empty except for the fishing pool and tackle box. Rey let out a frustrated growl as she remembered her daddy cleaning out the bed of the old truck so he could wash her. She kicked the tire again and sighed closing her eyes and putting her hands on top of her head in agitation.

“Here I was thinkin’ I was the only one with a temper.” she heard Ben say next to her with a soft chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and noticed the half smile on his face. He was smiling at her and Rey just stood there like a deer in headlights. Rey cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah well it’s kinda frustratin’ when you wanna be somewhere and you’re stranded.” Rey said with a huff crossing her arms over her chest. Ben contemplated her for a moment before putting the kit down and getting to work on the tire.

“So I see you were out here to go fishin’?” Ben asked as he was taking the tire off after jacking it up. Rey kicked the dirt gently.

“Yup.” Rey answered shortly. Ben just nodded his head. There was an uncomfortable silence as Ben got the tire off and began inspecting it. She looked around at the scenery and stared off into the distance, she could smell it, the smell of wet dirt. She knew what it meant. “I think it’s gonna rain. I can help you know.” Ben was being meticulous with the tire.

“You’re the engineer.” He said with a soft voice as he took the tire to the back of his truck. Rey followed after him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rey asked disbelievingly. _‘What is his problem?’_  she thought.

“Nothing.” Ben answered as he pulled the nail that had embedded itself in the tire.

“You sure do have a way with words Solo.” Rey said rolling her eyes.

“We can’t all be scholarly like you. Some of us don’ have that choice, got a legacy to uphold.” Ben said with a tight voice that sounded like pride with a mixture of regret.

“I’d rather not do this right now.” Rey said with a hint of annoyance.

“Yeah, me too.” Ben said with a flat voice as he pressed the patch to the hole.

“So you and Kaydel?” Rey asked suddenly surprising Ben who whipped his head to his right to look at her, his mouth agape a bit.

“Yeah? What about it?” he asked in signature Solo fashion with a smirk.

“Just makin’ conversation, since you’re such a great conversationalist and all.” Rey smirked sarcastically.

“Maybe it’s ‘cause we ain’t ever really talked before. Ever.” Ben said in an annoyed fashion as he began to fill the tire with air from a portable compressor.

“Fair enough. What do you carry things to fix tires?” Rey asked over the loudness of the compressor.

“One should always be prepared fer any situation.” Ben said flashing her with that stupid Solo smirk. It gave her a tingly feeling that she knew well. Her whole body flushed a bit. Clouds started moving overhead.

“Think you could hurry this along before this goddamn storm falls on us?” Rey bit her lip as Ben looked at her with an exasperated look on his face.

“You could be a little more grateful you know? You ain’t the Princess of pit-row way out here.” Ben said as he finished filling the tire and checked the pressure.

“Yeah well you ain’t the Prince of NASCAR out here asshole. I can put the fuckin’ tire on myself.” Rey said as she went to snatch it from Ben’s hands.

“This is what I get fer tryin’ to be a gentleman to a goddamn Dameron. You and your fuckin’ asshole of a brother are exactly the same. Don’ know how to keep yer goddamn big mouths shut.” Ben fumed with his eyes blazing with his temper.

“From the mouth of Mr. Temper Tantrum himself ladies and gentlemen!” Rey yelled back in his face. Ben held onto the tire and made his way back to the truck. “What can’t say anythin’ back? You’re the asshole not me!”

Ben finished putting on the tire and pushed past her once the jack was down. He threw everything in the back of his truck and shut the tailgate with so much force he made his windows rattle. Thunder could be heard in the distance and the wind picked up. He got right in her face, his nose flaring with annoyance and anger. Rey squared her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest not backing down.

“That tire should get you back home. Looks like no fishin’ fer you today.” Ben said as his eyes flicked to her lips for a second she thought. He turned around and walked to his truck. “You’re welcome by the way!” he yelled over his shoulder. Rey watched him slam his driver side door and he peeled off in the direction he had been driving making the dirt fly up around her. She stood there flabbergasted as the rain started to fall pulling her out of her trance.

She got in the truck and the rain started falling harder as lightening lit up the sky. Rey shuddered, not sure if it was because she was cold from the rain or the way that Ben had looked at her. Either way she knew that something was stirring in her that she couldn’t explain.

Rey hated driving in the rain but she was almost home and for that she was grateful. How dare Ben Solo call her ungrateful, fucking asshole. Sure he had helped her and she had tried to make conversation with him but he didn’t really give much back; except to argue with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who reads, comments, and kudos this crazy story that bounces around in my mind! I appreciate it so damn much!!


	6. Chicken Fried is My Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this Saturday but real life got in the way. I would like to extend a very special thank you to my betas Pat and Cat! Without you I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter done and have it makes sense. Your words of encouragement and your help with certain paragraphs mean so much to me. You gave me some great sentences that I added! So thank you for that.

It's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to know  
So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise you glasses for a toast  
To a little bit of chicken fried

-Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band

 

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

-My Wish by Rascal Flatts

* * *

Rey parked the truck in the garage where he father was still working on something. He gave her a little smile.

“What happened babygirl?” Kes asked as Rey got out of the truck and leaned against it with her arms crossed.

“Was on my way and I got a flat. I forgot my phone. No spare!” Rey huffed in annoyance. Kes cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the truck.

“How’d you get her fixed?” Kes asked as Rey coughed.

“Luckily a very nice couple stopped and the husband had a patch and an emergency tire kit in his truck. She needs a new tire. I’m gonna go take a shower, I was caught up in the storm.” Rey said as she made her way into the house. She didn’t know why she lied to her father but if he had known that means Poe would find out and then she’d have to deal with his protectiveness. Older brothers suck.

“Babygirl! We’re gettin’ dinner with Poe and Tallie!” Kes yelled before Rey closed the garage door.

Rey had no idea what to think about what had happened with Ben Solo. She had never even really talked to him before and just that short time she spent with him made her realize that he was so intense. _‘Does he know how relax at all?’_  Rey thought as she closed her door to her room and grabbed her shower stuff. She checked her phone but it was just texts from her brother and Tallie telling her about dinner. Poe was asking about Martinsville. She didn’t want to think about that right now. She didn’t really want to think about anything right now. _‘Stupid Ben Solo.’_ Rey thought as she got into the shower.

* * *

Dameron Racing Inc. was busy. Rey was overseeing the details of the Martinsville car and she wasn’t happy with how it wasn’t getting the flow she wanted. She had been going over her conversation with Ben randomly in her head since he had helped her with her tire. She didn’t understand why she always had to snap at him, she was a nice person. Rey was staring at the design on the computer and putting the calculations in so that they could start to put it together, they only had 3 days; car had to qualify that Thursday and it was Monday.

“Hey Sunshine!” Tallie yelled scaring Rey who yelped. Tallie laughed softly as Rey threw her a menacing look. “What has gotten you all spaced out these past few days?”

“Nothin’, just workin’ on this stupid design for the short track. It has to have different dimensions than the Speedway cars.” Rey said as she added an equation into the computer. “Did you need somethin’ Tallie? I could use a little break.”

“Actually yes. So you know the foundation pays a visit to the Children’s Hospital in Charlotte every few months. I need someone to oversee the visit this time. It’s just you know helping out the driver that they choose to go and meet with the kids and sign autographs and basically help out. I would do it myself but I really don’t want to and since you are a Dameron, I was hopin’ that you would go and help? Please?” Tallie said as Rey stared at her, her mouth agape.

“I… well… I mean… what?” Rey asked.

“I asked if you could go with the driver that the foundation has chosen and help take pictures and help with the autographs. It’s easy. It’s just a few hours.” Tallie answered with a bright smile on her face. Rey thought about it for a moment.

“Yes, of course! You know I like kids.” Rey said with a big smile on her face.

“Awesome! So tomorrow you’ll be going to Solo Racin’ to meet Ben and then you two will drive up to Charlotte together.” Tallie said as Rey’s smile dropped.

“Ben Solo?! Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me Tallie?! Does my daddy know about this? Hell, does Poe?! I really don’t feel like gettin’ disowned by my family.” Rey said with an annoyed angry voice. Tallie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Rey seriously.

“Reyna Dameron, this is for sick children. Children that have cancer. Your daddy and Poe both know and they don’t like it one bit but it was important to your momma so they might grumble about it but too goddamned bad, plus I told them you were ridin’ up there with Kaydel.” Tallie said fiercely as Rey nodded. Tallie was scary when she wanted to be.

“You lied to my daddy and to Poe or are you lyin’ to me?” Rey asked giving Tallie a questioning look.

“I lied to your daddy and to Poe, Lord forgive me, but do you really wanna get the third degree about it? It’s a lie yes, but it’s a lie for a good reason, so it evens out.” Tallie said with a shrug and a smile.

“Ok. Ok. I just hate the idea of bein’ stuck in a truck with someone that I have hardly talked to.” Rey said turning back to the computer.

“How do you know he drives a truck?” Tallie asked. Luckily Rey was looking at the computer so Tallie couldn’t see her face or her eyes bulge a bit.

“Who doesn’t drive a truck around here Tallie? Even you have one!” Rey answered and Tallie agreed.

“Ok, well just meet him tomorrow at 9am, y'all have to be there by 10am and I’m sure he’ll wanna stop and get breakfast first. You know how men are, always wantin’ to eat. See ya later.” Tallie said as she left Rey to her thoughts.

“Great as if I didn’t have enough on my fuckin’ mind.” Rey muttered to herself. She took a few deep breathes and focused on what she had to do. Poe would have a top 5 car, her brother deserved it.

* * *

 

She dreaded it. As soon as she woke up she felt like she was sinking into a heavy mud pit. Rey was not looking forward to the drive to Charlotte and especially with who she was going to be with. Every time they spoke they just argued. She didn’t know anything about him and she was about to be on some kind of road trip with an almost complete stranger.

Last night at dinner her daddy and Poe were both completely normal, but Tallie was there, but still. Poe and her daddy had made jokes about having to explain to Kaydel’s dead body to people because Rey was going to kill her. Rey just laughed awkwardly and said things would be fine, she knew how to tune out annoying people, giving a pointed look at Poe.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?’_ Rey thought to herself. Rey took careful consideration into her outfit, she knew that she couldn’t dress so casually especially since they were visiting a hospital, so no hat. She settled on a very light sweater that was white, light wash jeans, boots, and a rust colored infinity scarf that was also light. She left her hair down and waved it and decided to do her make up light and soft. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled liking how she looked. __‘_ Why do I care how I look?’_ she asked herself as she heard her phone go off. It was 8:30am and she had to be at Solo Racing at 9am. Rey made sure that she had everything this time, including her phone charger and her earphones. She didn’t know what Ben Solo listened to but she probably didn’t like his music whatsoever.

Walking down the stairs she almost ran into Poe as she jumped down the last step.

“Tryin’ to compete with Kaydel?” Poe laughed as Rey cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” she asked not understanding what he was talking about. Poe smiled at her and patted her arm.

“You look pretty Sunshine. Have fun with the chatterbox!” Poe said laughing running upstairs.

Rey grabbed her keys from off the hook near the door to go into the garage and walked out. The garage door was open and her daddy was washing his truck. He smiled at her as she walked past him putting on her aviators. He stopped what he was doing and turned towards Rey.

“You be careful babygirl and don’t let that girl talk yer ear off. I’m real proud of you for doin’ this. Yer momma would’ve been real proud of you.” Kes said with a sad smile on his face as he touched her shoulder. Rey’s smile faltered as she hugged him and felt her daddy give her a kiss on the side of head.

“I hope so daddy, I really hope so. I’ll see you later.” Rey said with a soft smile as she pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kes went back to washing his truck and Rey jumped up in her truck and pushed the start button. It connected with her phone right away and she turned her music loud as she set off towards Solo Racing.

Rey hated the thought that she was lying but like Kaydel said it was for a good reason; she just had to be sure to not get in any pictures with Ben. Lord only knows what trouble that would bring upon them. She glanced a look at the time and she was already running behind as per usual with her life. She sang along to the music and danced with it, it was her last chance to be in a good mood; not sure if Ben would somehow get under her skin.

* * *

Rey pulled into the parking lot of Solo Racing a few moments later. The building was large with windows in the front of the building letting in a lot of natural light, a large entry way with an awning, a round rotunda in the front, and when she walked in there was Han Solo’s car with a picture of him behind it. Rey looked around but didn’t see anyone that she could ask where she was supposed to go or where she could find Ben Solo. Until she heard a cough and a chuckle behind her which startled her a little. Rey turned around and was met by Mr. Han Solo himself, that famous Solo smirk in place.

“Little Miss Dameron you lookin’ for my boy?” Han asked as Rey just looked at him for a moment. She could see some Ben in Han especially the smirk.

“Yes, sir.” Rey said with a nod of her head and an uncomfortable smile.

“He’s back in the garage area; kid could spend all day back there arguing with our engineering team. Come on follow me. Hear you’re an engineer now, sure you don’ wanna join us over here at SRTI? We got top of the line stuff here.” Han said as Rey followed him through the building towards the garage area.

“That’s a very nice offer Mr. Solo sir, but I think I’d like to stay where I am.” Rey said with a bright smile.

“There’s that smile! That’s why I nicknamed ya Sunshine.” Han said with a laugh as Rey looked dumbfounded. Han didn’t elaborate more and Rey just continued to follow him thinking about whether she should ask her daddy about it or get the courage to ask Han. He lead her through a door and she was surrounded by a state of the art garage and it was every mechanics dream, and even more so any mechanical engineers dream. “You sure you don’t wanna come work here with us?” Han smirked at her and Rey just smiled widely.

“I’m sure but this is amazin’.” Rey complimented as she looked around at all the machines and the cars. Han walked away from Rey as she walked up to one of the cars and looked at it’s clean lines and smooth surface.

“Ben!” Han yelled startling Rey and making her jump a bit. “Kid! Get a move on! Miss Dameron is here! I’m sure yer hair is fine!”

Ben walked out from an office pulling on a long black coat, she couldn’t see what he was wearing but his hair was a bit shorter than the last time she had seen him. Rey heard him grumble something to his father and Han just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Ben turned around and eyed her, his expression softening a bit as he took her in; he nodded is head towards a door signaling her to follow him. Ben pushed open the side door making his coat billow open like he was wearing some kind of cape as Rey rushed to get to him. Han smirked and sent Rey a wave of goodbye and Rey quickly waved back. Rey followed Ben to his truck and noticed that he was walking to the passenger side. __‘_ Does he want me to drive his truck?’_ Rey thought as Ben opened the door and made a gesture at her to hop in.

“Thank ya kindly but I coulda opened it myself.” Rey said as Ben quirked an eyebrow.

“It was the gentlemenly thing to do. Remember when you accused me of not bein’ one?” Ben said as Rey pulled the door shut.

Ben stalked around to the drivers side and opened the back door and took his coat off throwing it in he back and then getting in the driver’s seat. Ben pushed up the sleeves of his button up and fixed his seat. Rey put on her seat belt and just sat there quietly; it was very awkward. She had her cellphone in her hand and pretended to be looking at something of importance. Rey was looking anywhere except at him. He had pulled out his own cellphone and was typing in something.

“Says we’ll be there in about 25 minutes. Did you eat?” Ben asked pushing the start button. Rey pulled up one of her books on her Kindle app and went to the chapter she had just started.

“Nope.” Rey answered and heard Ben sigh as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the highway.

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked putting on his sunglasses. Rey grabbed her headphones out of her purse and plugged them into her phone pulling on her own sunglasses.

“Nope.” Rey answered opening her Spotify and putting it on a Today’s Hits playlist. Ben looked over at her with a questioning look.

“Fine.” Ben said as he gripped his steering wheel and zoomed down the highway. Rey turned towards him and pulled out an ear bud clearing her throat.

“I don’t wanna be in this truck with you anymore than you do with me. So the sooner we get there, the sooner we get back. I have a powerbar in my bag. Hell, I have two, you can have one. You don’t wanna talk to me and I sure as hell don’t wanna talk to you, so let’s just be.” Rey said putting the ear bud back in and leaning against the seat to continue reading. Ben didn’t speak a word nor did he even turn on his radio. It was awkward to say the least but Rey just kept her eyes glued to the book she was reading and focused on the music she was listening to.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice when they pulled up to the Children’s Hospital. The sudden stop of the truck clued her in and Rey started putting her stuff in her purse as Ben got out of the truck. She saw him tuck his button up in but he left his sleeves rolled up. She noticed how strong his arms looked and she was transfixed by them. Rey hadn’t realized that she was staring until she heard Ben clear his throat and she snapped her attention to the bemused look on his face. Rey got out of the truck and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. They walked side by side to the entrance of the hospital where an older woman was waiting. She was short with very thick glasses.

“Benjamin Solo!” she shouted as Ben smirked.

“Hey Maz.” Ben said bending down to give the old woman a hug.

“You look good better than you did a year ago.” Maz said taking one of his big hands in hers and smiling up at him like a grandmother would. “How are your parents?”

“They’re both good.” Ben answered as Maz looked behind her at Rey who was standing awkwardly off to the side. A smile stretched out across the old woman’s face as she let go of Ben and she tapped her chin trying to figure out who Rey was.

“Reyna Dameron. You look just like your momma, she was beautiful and so are you. I didn’t know you two were datin’. How are your daddies both taking it? Stupid feud over stupid things that happened long ago.” Maz said as Rey gave her a confused look.

“Thank you very much for the compliment ma’am but he and I are very much not datin’ I’m here in a helping capacity that’s all.” Rey answered as Maz smiled up at her.

“Well in that case, Ben the kiddos are lookin’ forward to seein’ ya. Their parents are ready with cameras. So excited for this. Reyna your job is to help take pictures for the parents.” Maz said walking towards the elevator as Ben and Rey both followed behind her.

“You can just call me Rey ma’am.” Rey said as they got on the elevator and Maz pushed the button to the 4th floor.

“You were born Reyna so I will call you Reyna.” Maz said with a little smirk. Rey just smiled, she liked this old lady.

As soon as they got off the elevator there was a small group of children with their parents looking up expectantly at Ben with huge smiles on their faces.

“Ben!” they all shouted in almost unison and crowded him. Ben let out a boisterous laugh.

“How y’all doin’?” Ben said as he knelt down and each child gave him a hug. A few of them had no hair and Rey felt her mouth go dry and her throat tighten as she thought about her mother, Shara. Rey swallowed deeply and put on a soft smile as she walked up to the kids who all looked at her. There were 5 of them, their wide eyes taking her in with curiosity. She felt someone tug on her sweater and she looked down into the face of a little boy that couldn’t have been older than 4 years old. Rey bent down and the little boy gave her a paper flower.

“Awr yew Ben’s derfwend?” he asked shyly his little cheeks turning red against his pale skin.

“No I’m not but I am here to visit with y’all and take pictures of y’all with Ben. Thank you for the flower I love it. What’s your name?” Rey said with a watery smile that she blinked back quickly. She could tell this little boy was extremely sick.

“Kylo. What you name?” the little boy says with a little smile.

“My name is Reyna but you can call me Rey. I like your name it’s real cool.” Rey said with a big smile.

“How’s my favorite little man?” Ben said picking up Kylo and booped his nose as the little boy giggled. Little Kylo bent near Ben’s ear.

“She pwetty. Askt hewr to be fwends.” Kylo whispered loudly thinking that Rey couldn’t hear him but she did and she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. Ben cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. His eyebrows shot up and he looked as curious as the little boy to her answer. Rey’s eyebrows shot up as they both looked at her but she just coughed and turned her head away from them looking out the window.

“Next time you might wanna tell the girl to her face that she’s pretty. Who wants to play some games?” Ben asked putting Kylo down and he joined the rest of the children.

Rey watched Ben play with the children, handling them gently.

“Come on Wey! Come pway wit us too!” Kylo said pulling Rey into their game of popping bubbles that Ben was blowing gently.

“Yeah come pop the bubbles Rey.” Ben said with a smirk. Rey laughed and giggled with the kids as she helped them pop bubbles and blow them as well.

She started taking pictures of Ben with the kids and their parents about an hour after they had arrived. Rey was doing the job that she was tasked to do and she was also seeing a part of Ben Solo that she had never seen before; it sent a flutter through her stomach.

“Smile y’all.” Rey said as she took the picture of Ben and little Kylo making silly faces making Rey's heart thaw towards Ben a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get the next chapter by either sometime this weekend or Monday! Thank you for reading, the kudos, and the comments! It means so much to me!!


	7. I Feel It Coming, just, Hold On, We're Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in what seems like forever. I didn't even realize that it had been this long. The muse was NOT cooperating. Without the help of Patty and Cat I must say that this chapter would not be in the best shape. They pushed me and helped me and I owe those 2 ladies so much. I hope you all enjoy!

You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me

-I Feel it Coming by The Weekend

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
You act so different around me  
'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
I know exactly who you could be

-Hold on, We're going Home

* * *

Gathering her things, Rey walked over to Maz where the old woman was looking over some papers.

“Ma’am, I was wondering if I could come by some time and maybe visit with the kids?” Rey asked as Maz looked up at her and smiled.

“Of course you can child. You can come with Ben whenever you’d like, he’s here almost every other week.” Maz said as Rey looked a bit taken aback. The thought had never even crossed her mind that Ben would come to visit these children so often.

“Yeah, I would really like that.” Rey said as she walked back to where Ben was saying ‘bye’ to the kids, she was seeing Ben Solo through softer eyes.

“I gonna be a dwiver too when I get bigher.” Kylo said as he stood next to a kneeling Ben.

“When you get yourself big and strong you sure will little man. We gotta get outta here now though but I promise to be back as soon as I can alright?” Ben said softly stroking the little boy’s black hair. What Rey hadn’t noticed before is that little Kylo looked a bit like Ben from a certain angle.

“When I get bedder you gonna take me in yur wase tar.” Kylo said with a little giggle as Ben nodded and bid them all bye, he walked by Rey with a smile dancing across his eyes.

“You ready Dameron?” Ben asked walking past her with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah Solo,” Rey muttered following slowly behind him; her mind working out how to feel about Ben Solo.

Seeing him in a new light was something that made Rey contemplative, as if she now didn’t know how to act towards him. So just staying silent was the best way for her to figure things out as if he were the schematic of a car she was designing and trying to figure out how to make it more aerodynamic without losing mass. She hadn’t even realized they were at the truck until she heard the alarm getting turned off, this time she did let him open the door for her and nodded her appreciation. Pulling her phone out Rey opened her Instagram to see if Tallie had posted new pictures of her and Poe that she had taken the night before.

“Fuck.” Ben whispered under his breath with a loud sigh. Rey lifted her head and looked over at him.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Rey asked slowly, not wanting to invoke an argument.

“There was an accident on the main highway back, so what was a half hour drive is now an hour drive at the least.” he said in annoyance as he pushed the start button of his truck or rather he jabbed it harder than necessary. It was quiet in the cab as he peeled out of the parking lot of the hospital, just the sound of the tap of Rey on her phone.

“Sorry you’re just gonna have to be stuck with me a little longer.” Rey joked as she continued to scroll through her Instagram. She heard Ben sigh softly and settle into his seat slowing down a bit.

“It’s an accident on the highway, shit like that can’t be avoided. Look… you can uh… put on whatever music you want. I ain’t picky. Just no classical, shit will put me to sleep.” Ben said as he stared out straight ahead. Rey noticed that his phone was connected to the bluetooth and she touched the screen to turn it on.

“Let’s see what you’re listenin’ to.” Rey said as she gave him a teasing smile.

“Wait!” Ben said reaching for his phone as Rey pushed the icon that said Spotify and then play and a song blared over the stereo leaving Rey with her mouth open in shock and Ben hovering his hand over his phone. Rey just looked at him for a moment and then started singing along to the song that was playing.

“I didn’ know you liked this kinda music.” Rey said as she bobbed her head to the music.

“I ain’t some old man.” Ben said with a smirk as the song played over the stereo. Rey just sang along with the song as Ben tapped his finger to the beat. Rey started to think about their last encounter and she realized that she wasn’t very nice about him changing her tire. Rey had seen the way he acted with the children at the hospital and seeing him smiling and playing with them was something different. She wasn’t very nice to him, __‘_ 'Cause you're a good girl and you know it, You act so different around me,’ _she wasn’t very nice to him at all __'_ Cause you're a good girl and you know it I know exactly who you could be’. _She felt badly about the way she treated him. She didn’t really know him, nor gave him a chance. Their family’s feud got in the way. But things weren’t always that way. He had been kind and sweet to those kids. That spoke to having a good heart. She decided Ben wasn’t so terrible, and resolved to act kindly towards him. At the very least she would for the rest of today.

“Listen, about the other day… I was an asshole and I’m real sorry about it.” Rey said as she glanced over at Ben who was scanning the road. He didn’t say anything for a few moments before glancing over at her.

“I was outta line. I shouldn’ta said that about you, but I ain’t takin’ back what I said about yer brother.” Ben said as his jaw flexed. Rey let out a shaky breath that she hadn’t realized that she had been holding.

“Ok then. What else you got on here?” Rey asked as she played the next song and began to laugh. “Wow Solo I am impressed by your taste in music. I figured you for a classic rock only kinda man.” Rey said scanning through his Spotify recently listened to list. Ben shot her a confused look and laughed. Rey was taken aback by his hearty laugh and when he looked over at her she noticed that his teeth were a bit crooked, his lips were full, and he had dimples.

“As you can see I ain’t.” Ben said with a soft smile. Skipping through the recently played list Rey pressed shuffle and one of her favorite songs played.

“I love this song.” Rey said as she started singing along, _“You've been scared of love and what it did to you. You don't have to run, I know what you've been through. Just a simple touch and it can set you free. We don't have to rush when you're alone with me.”_

Not knowing why she was letting him see this side of her she just gave in and relaxed. After all he had shown her a different side to him today. Reaching in her purse she grabbed the protein bar that she had brought with her and began to open it. Ben eyed her and cleared his throat.

“We can get somethin’ proper to eat… if you want?” he asked as Rey was about to take a bite. Real food did sound good and she was starving. Not like she really had anywhere to be and there was traffic, so maybe when they were done the traffic would be clear by then. Wrapping the protein bar back up she gave Ben a friendly smile.

“That sounds good to me. Whatever you’re in the mood for is fine by me. I ain’t picky at all.” Rey said leaning back in the seat enjoying the music.

“If you’re sure.” Ben said as he began driving to their destination.

Rey nodded in agreement and turned towards the window.

Watching the buildings pass by Rey squinted against the sun and noticed that the landscape outside was a lush green. They were passing by rows and rows of buildings and neighborhoods but they began to thin out the further they drove. Ben turned onto what looked like a back alley but there was a sign that Rey couldn’t quite read.

“Solo this place looks closed.” Rey said as Ben parked at just smirked at her causing Rey to roll her eyes.

“It’s open.” Ben said getting out of the truck and walking to the other side to open Rey’s door. Shooting him a bright smile with a soft laugh she hopped down.

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome. Now come on.” Ben said taking her by the hand to pull her behind him.

The wind was near knocked out of her the moment he took her hand. The hand in question dwarfed her’s in size and it was calloused but still soft. Pulling her gently towards the door he opened it and let go of her hand. It had only been for a few moments but Rey felt breathless and it was a bit scary that she was suddenly feeling like this. Stepping forward into the diner Ben put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards a booth. They sat across from each other and Rey was finally able to look around, after she had calmed down a bit.

It was a quaint little diner and there weren’t a lot of customers. The place gave off a very homey feel and Rey felt instantly at ease; even with Ben.

“Are there any menus?” Rey whispered as she felt someone stop next to her.

“This boy don’t need no menus. He knows exactly what he wants.” a man’s voice laughed as Rey looked up at who was talking.

“Uncle Lando.” Ben said as the man, Lando, went to shake Ben’s hand.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s that old pirate of your father doing and that beautiful mother of yours? How he ever got her I still don’t know.” Lando said with a smile as Ben smirked.

“They’re both doin’ well Uncle Lando.” Ben said as Rey just sat there with a polite smile on her face. That’s when Lando’s eyes landed on her and he gave her a sly smile and extended his hand towards her.

“Now look at this. My little star fighter bringing this beautiful young lady into my establishment? You my dear have just brightened this whole place.” Lando said as he took her extended hand and kissed her knuckles charmingly.

“Well that is quite a compliment. Thank you very much sir.” Rey said with a wide smile as she blushed.

“So let me guess. You went to the Children’s Hospital?” Lando asked as Ben nodded his head, “Well then. The usual?”

“Yes sir. That ok with you?” Ben asked Rey.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Like I said I ain’t picky.”

“I like this girl. A pitcher of my best sweet tea too for you and your beautiful lady here.” Lando said with a wiggle of his eyebrows causing Ben and Rey to speak at the same time.

“She’s not my…” “I’m not his…”

“Little star fighter your parents used to say the same thing about each other. I’ll be back with your order.” Lando said with a wink. Rey sat there with her mouth agape as Ben looked anywhere but at her.

“So,” Rey said after she cleared her throat, “he’s your Uncle?”

“For all intents and purposes yeah. He’s like a brother to my dad. I’m kinda surprised he doesn’t recognize you though.” Ben said as he gazed at Rey with a look that if she were standing would’ve made her knees go weak.

“And why would he recognize me… little star fighter?” Rey asked, using his nickname to break the weak feeling that she felt. Trying to keep a straight face when he blushed and ran his hand through his hair she just couldn’t and broke out into laughter. Very unladylike laughter, which in turn made him laugh.

“Are you done?” Ben asked with a laugh in his voice.

“Sorry, it’s just… why?” Rey asked as a pitcher of sweet tea was put on the table with two glasses.

“Well when he was little…” Lando began but Ben cut him off.

“That’s a story for another time. Let’s just eat and get out of here. Thanks Uncle Lando.” Ben said tightly. With a lift of her eyebrow and a mischievous smile Rey would file that away for later. That story would be heard one way or another.

“That’s just fine. So, Maz said you visit the children often?” Rey asked curiously as she poured herself a glass of the sweet tea and put a straw in it.

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to much lately ‘cause the season just started up so Imma be real busy. Well we all are. Momma is there all the time helping out when she can.” Ben said taking a sip of the tea. When the shift had happened Rey didn’t know but seeing him through new eyes was like… electricity. It was a buzzing feeling in the air that left your hair frizzy and your skin prickly.

“I think that’s real great that you go visit with them. The look on their little faces was precious. They were real excited to see you. I’m sure next time when Kaydel joins you it’ll be twice as fun.” Rey said with a kind smile.

“Kaydel?” Ben asked with a confused expression on his face, “Kaydel ain’t ever came with me. Not to see the kids and not here.”

The look in his eyes when he said that gave Rey a rush of excitement that ran up her spine. Composing herself she tilted her head.

“Well why not? She is your girlfriend.” Rey teased but Ben held her gaze making her heart speed back up a bit.

“She is but she’s…”

“High maintenance?” Rey said making Ben’s intense gaze stop and a soft chuckle escape.

“Yeah.” Ben answered.

“I have a question about that… how?” Rey asked as she leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table (which was bad manners as her momma had taught her), and leaned on her hand.

“Well… after my accident…” Ben began when Lando appeared with a tray of food.

“I will take it as a personal offense if you don’t eat all of that little Miss Reyna Dameron.” Lando said with a cheshire cat like smile. Completely taken off guard Rey looked between Lando and Ben.

“You know who I am?” Rey asked as Lando let out a little chuckle.

“Of course I do. You look just like your momma. I remember when you were born, Kes damn near passed out from how nervous he was. When we all went in to see you, well Han held you and you opened your eyes and he swore you smiled. That you were a little ray of sunshine. Shara decided to name you Reyna Sol and from that day forward you were a little Rey of sunshine. Here I have a picture of you and the boys.” Lando said pointing to a bunch of pictures on the wall. Sure enough there was a picture of newborn Rey with her brother cheesing a big smile and Ben Solo with his big ears smiling softly looking at baby Rey. A big smile formed on Rey’s mouth and the tip of Ben’s ears turned red.

“Well now I guess I know that story. My daddy never mentioned you sir. I’m sorry.” Rey said with a laugh.

“Don’t be, but that sunshine is a story for another time. Enjoy the food! Best damn bbq in North Carolina.” Lando said with a smile and a pat to Ben’s shoulder before walking back towards the kitchen.

The aroma and the sight of the food made Rey’s mouth water. The ribs looked amazing and juicy and Ben made a gesture.

“Ladies first.” Ben mumbled a bit.

Not one to dawdle Rey helped herself and was amazed at how the meat just fell right off the bone. Happiness buzzed in her tummy from the delicious food. Ben seemed to devour it quickly while Rey took her time enjoying the flavors. Little happy noises left Rey’s mouth as she pulled a piece of meat off the bone and ate it gleefully. She had no idea that she had been so hungry.

“Oh lord this was so good.” Rey said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“This is my favorite place for bbq.” Ben said simply cleaning his hands with the moist towelette; Rey following his example.

“It’s very good. Best I’ve _ever_ had.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Ben gave her a small smirk.

“I really did.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Watching Ben disappear through the kitchen doors Rey pulled out her cell and saw that she had a text from Tallie.

_**(TallieBee) how is it going?** _

_ugh… there’s a bunch of traffic… accident (Rey)_

_**(TallieBee) im sorry. dont worry no one expects u back super soon… hope things r going ok with ben :)** _

_yeah hes quiet but the less we talk the better (Rey)_

**_(TallieBee) tru dat! ill talk to u when u get home! talk to the man! lol_ **

_oh shut up! see ya when i get home! =) (Rey)_

“You ready? I just looked at traffic, seems to have cleared up some.” Ben said as Rey got out of the booth.

“Oh that’s good. Get home faster.” Rey said looking around to say goodbye to Lando.

“He’s on the phone with his wife in his office in the back. I told him bye for both of us.” Ben gestured towards the door and Rey nodded her head.

The weather was a little dreary but it was still nice and when he opened the truck door for her, Rey was too busy staring up at the sky to notice where she stepped. Tripping forward she crashed into Ben, her hands landing flat against his chest. His very hard, muscular chest. His arm had went around her waist to catch hold of her. Rey slowly lifted her eyes to look at him and he was gazing down at her with a look of… desire? Ben’s eyes dropped down to Rey’s lips and she swallowed the lump that had formed.

“Oops! Clumsy me. Thank you for not lettin’ me fall on my face.” Rey laughed as she pulled out of his embrace. Confusion crossed his face but he gave her a smile and stepped back.

“Can’t have you fallin’ and breakin’ anything on my watch. Let’s get home.” Ben walked around behind the truck as Rey got in and took a deep breath. It was weird where these feelings were coming from but for the first time in Rey’s life it felt good to go off plan a little.

Back on the highway the traffic had thinned out quite a bit. Not one to drive slow Rey noticed that Ben accelerated the truck a little more than he needed to. Part of her wished that they hadn’t cleared the wreck so soon and that she would’ve been stuck in traffic for a while.

“I just wanna thank you for the food. It was honestly the best I have ever had.” Rey bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“You’re welcome. I am real glad that you enjoyed it.” Ben threw a smile at her and Rey felt her insides warm up. She really hoped it wasn’t gas.

“So you and Kaydel, how?” Rey asked teasingly.

“It’s not that excitin’ of a story.” Ben seemed to turn serious all of a sudden.

“Well I still wanna hear about it.” Rey prodded gently causing Ben to huff a bit.

“Ok… well, after my accident she started showin’ up at the hospital. When I got out she stayed and it just kinda happened. Her step-father…”

“Snoke… ugh. I swear that man still has a reach even though no one ever sees him anymore. Daddy says he’s trouble.”

“If it wasn’t for him I woulda ended up in a wheel chair. I owe that man my life. My daddy and momma didn’t take too kindly to it but that’s just the way of it.” Ben said coldly and Rey lifted her eyes surprised by his outburst.

“Well then… I’m real happy that you ain’t in a wheel chair but I would still be careful. So now you and Kaydel are just happy as can be?” Rey said sarcastically as Ben let out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah we’re good.” Ben was short with that sentence.

“I remember your accident. It looked real bad from where I was. I’m glad you’re ok.” Rey said sincerely.

“I’m as ok as anyone can be considerin’.” Ben said as he looked at her and a softness washed over his eyes before he turned his eyes back on the road.

“Do you remember me? From when I was little?”

“Kinda. You were… happy? Always smilin’ and laughin’. Poe was protective as hell of you.” Ben said with a laugh shaking his head.

“He still is. It’s annoying as all hell. I swear he has scared more of my boyfriends than my daddy has.” Rey said with a big laugh.

“Yeah well we both were. Long time ago though.” Ben said suddenly somber.

“What happened? No one ever tells me.”

“I ain’t real sure myself. I think it has to do with…” before Ben could finish a loud ringing filled the cabin. It was his phone. He grabbed it and let out a sigh. “Sorry, just gimme a second. Hello.”

“ _ **Hi baby!**_ ” Kaydel’s voice sounded throughout the cabin.

“Hi you.” Ben said as he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to Rey who just gave him an awkward smile as she tried to tune out Kaydel’s voice.

“ _ **Are you on your way back? I miss you. I can’t wait to see you tonight.**_ ” Kaydel said with a singsong pitch in her voice. Rey rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone and started to play CandyCrush.

“Miss you too. Hey baby let me call you back when I get to SRI ok?”

“ _ **Ok baby… I’m going to fuck you so good tonight. I can’t wait to have that big dick in my mouth. Just thinking about it makes me so wet.”**_ Kaydel’s voice sounded breathy as if trying to be seductive. Trying her hardest not to laugh or clench her jaw Rey tapped at her phone harder. Chancing a look Rey used her peripheral vision to look over at Ben who’s hands seemed to grip the steering wheel tightly.

“Me either baby. I’ll see you tonight ok?” Ben said and Rey sensed that he was uncomfortable that she heard that.

“ _ **Ok… see you tonight. Love you!**_ ” Kaydel cooed and hung up. Before Ben could say anything Rey let out the most fake laugh she could muster.

“Well looks like your gonna get some tonight.”

“Sorry about that.” Ben said running his hand through his hair and scratching his scalp. All Rey wanted to do was… ‘ _Nope! He has a girlfriend_ ’ Rey thought.

“Don’t be. She’s your girlfriend. Y’all fuck.” Rey shrugged and went back to playing her game. With her stomach in knots they were both silent the rest of the way back to SRI.

When they got back to SRI, Ben dropped her off at her truck.

“Thanks. See ya.” Rey said with a small wave as she got out of the truck. Shutting off the engine Ben got out and hurried to towards her.

“Hey, listen. I had a good time with you. I’m sorry you had to hear that conversation…”

“I told you it’s fine. I mean she’s your girlfriend. Like I said y’all fuck. It’s not that big a deal.” Rey said with a bit more annoyance than she wanted to. Taken aback by Rey’s attitude Ben’s brows shot up.

“Yeah well, I’m still real sorry. You shouldn’t have had to hear that.” Ben said as he stepped closer to her.

Swallowing Rey looked up at him and felt that familiar warmth spreading through her body. Suddenly Ben reached towards her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I… ummm… better get home.” Rey spoke softly as Ben licked his lips.

“Yeah.” Ben breathed leaning down but Rey stepped back.

“I’ll see ya! Good luck Sunday!” Rey turned around quickly and got in her truck peeling out of the parking lot, leaving a confused looking Ben behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> https://youtu.be/IHzpNt3H74o
> 
> https://youtu.be/qFLhGq0060w


End file.
